


New York Bound

by Yo_Its_Zak



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kinky, No Smut, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, kinky oc, only a lil bit i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yo_Its_Zak/pseuds/Yo_Its_Zak
Summary: Nicole Elliot, the stereotypical new girl, funny, cute, currently trying to avoid the guy-who-bullied-her-at-her-last-school-and-now-goes-to-her-new-school. She's had enough of the crap the worlds thrown at her and she is about to throw it right back, well she would, except she's nothing extraordinary. She's just a girl, trying to avoid the guy who made her life a living hell and trying to make some new friends along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an introduction chapter.

My name? It's Nicole Elliot. But really, I prefer Nick. I've just moved from Texas to New York City with my uncle. You see, my papa passed away in a rodeo when i was real little and my mama never wanted to know me, which is awful, but because it all happened when I was so little I don't really have any negative feelings about it. I miss my papa, but he's gone now, and I had to move on. Now I live with my uncle Jesse, he takes real good care of me.  
We moved for a job opportunity where he would be the manager of some fancy chain restaurant in the area. I'm going to be going to John Quincy Adams Middle school for my 8th grade year. I'm really excited about this year, I don't think I'll have any problems this year, and yes, I mean problems. 

From elementary to 6th grade a boy named Lucas and his goons would make fun of people and hurt them real bad. I'd be lying if I'd said I wasn't one of them. He hated me quite bit, made me do a lot of work for him and his buddies. If I didn't do what he asked Lucas would go after my friends and family. By family, I of course mean my little brother. He's about ten minutes younger than me, my twin and a real sweetheart, I just couldn't let Lucas hurt him. Bastion, my little brother, is in New York with my uncle and I. 

I should probably describe myself a little bit. I've got thick brown hair that goes down to my rib cage. Ya'know, the kind that is curly at the bottom naturally, but gets real frizzy when you brush it. It's a real pain to brush. I've got green eyes, freckles and I'm about 5'1". I really enjoyed hanging out with my closer friends when I was still in Texas and I really love video games too. Not to brag, but I'm Platinum played in Overwatch. Another favorite game of mine is Left For Dead 2 and Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege.  
I love wearing leggings and big hoodies, not to mention pastel colors. To describe my little brother, think of an e-boy with dark brown hair. He really loves singing, it's a bonus that he's good at it. Back in Texas we did local shows together, I'm a dancer. I do mostly hip hop, but I am known to dabble in modern dance.

My first day at John Quincy's is tomorrow, and I can barely sleep, I've already got my outfit planned out. I've got a pastel yellow T-shirt with a cute whale on it (think Ivory Ella) and and a pair of black shorts. I guess I should really go to sleep now. Goodnight and good luck to me.


	2. A Hellish First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda boring but I gotta introduce characters bro

Its my first day of school today! I've already gotten dressed and put on mascara and highlighter. Uncle Jesse made Bas and I bagels with cream cheese and eggs on the side. He usually doesn't make breakfast, but its the first day at our new school, so I guess it does make sense. Finishing up, I put on my adidas and yell for Sebastian to hurry. After giving Uncle Jesse a hug Bas and I walk out the door.  
I had to use my phone for directions because I wasn't sure where the school was, and neither did Bastion.

After finally finding the school it was 8:15, we were lucky and got there early, Bas and I both split off to find our respective homerooms. Now I'm completely honest about the fact that I am terrible with directions, so when I couldn't find my homeroom, I knew that I had to ask. Spotting two girls down the hallway I quickly raced over, my accent made what I was trying to say harder to understand because I was yelling over so many people in the hallway. "Excuse me! Excuse me. Sorry, I'm new and I'm so bad with directions, could you help me?" The girl with brown hair sprung to life and introduced herself to me quickly. "Hi! I'm Riley! Wanna be friends? Are you from the country?" The blonde girl grabbed my time table and began to speak. "I'm Maya, Maya Hart. You're in Matthews' class with us. This is Riley Matthews, his daughter, and my best friend." 

"It's great to meet you! Thank you for helping me! Do you mind if I hang around you guys? Maybe get to know each other?" Riley eagerly responded with a "Yes!"  
At 8:30 Riley and Maya lead me to the classroom. While I introduced myself to Mr. Matthews, other students filed in through the door. "You'll just need to wait a second, I'll introduce you when everyone is here." he said. It's terrifying, having to face your peers. I mean, what could possibly be worse?

Oh. Well. I suppose turning around and seeing two boys from my school back in Texas could be worse than that. Zay Babineaux, Lucas' best friend. He never really teased me, even told Lucas himself to back off a couple of times, we're pretty friendly with each other. Lucas Friar, the boy with the uncontrollable rage, the one who gained control of my school through fear. The moment we saw each other old habits kicked in. Ya'know the whole look down and don't challenge kinda thing. "This is Nicole Elliot. She came from Austin, Texas, and will be joining us for the remainder of the year, any questions?" Riley raised her hand. Great. "So if Nicole is from Texas," she began, "does she know Lucas and Zay?" Zay quickly answered her question before I could say anything, "She sure does! She even knew Lucas when he-" Before Zay could finish what he was about to say, Lucas quickly turned around and stared at him.

Maya joined the conversation too by asking the age old question, "Before he what?" I turned to Mr. Matthews and asked to go to my seat. He let me go sit down and tried to stifle the conversation by staring a lesson. I walked to the empty seat that was behind the kid who sat behind Riley. When I felt someone's eyes boring into me I looked around, only finding Lucas' eyes. We looked at each other for a while, but when fear beat my hopes of telling him to shove it I looked down again. I really don't want a repeat of last year.

And with those thoughts completely distracting me from anything in class time flew by and it was finally lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to update twice a week on this story until school starts. Once school is up, I'll probably shift to once a week.


	3. The Past Is The Past, But Not Really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lunch time interrogation makes Nick realize that she can't just let go of the past, much to Lucas' dismay.

Ah, lunch. The best part of any kids day, right? As if. I was ready to get to know Riley and Maya, well, I was ready. The moment I had my lunch and sat down I was squished between the two girls and they began questioning me about Lucas. "You knew Lucas?" said an excited Riley, "Tell us about him!" Maya had stayed quiet while her best friend was practically bouncing in her seat. She spoke up after a long pause, "We know Lucas is a year older, we know he kicked out of his old school, we don't know why. You do, but you're acting weird. Why?" She cut right to the point, quick and easy. "Well, um, he-" I tried to say, but the scraping of three other chairs caught my attention. Zay, Lucas, and the boy who sat behind Riley filled the other side of the table. I could feel my heart beginning to beat harder and faster. Panic bubbled in my throat and I looked down. "Whats wrong?" It sounded like Riley, but I couldn't be sure, my mind was racing. I don't understand why Lucas is here, probably to threaten me into submission, just like he did back at our old school.

Noticing the obvious tension hanging in the air, I decided to say something. "Do you want my money? I'll do your homework too. Just don't hurt them..." Was my voice shaky? Yes, it was. Was my voice timid? Yes, it most definitely was. Did I care that I was talking to the scariest person ever? Hell yes I did. I looked up to see everybody's eyes trained on me. One pair wide and frantic, three pairs contemplating and confused, one pair regretful. Regret. Huh. I didn't realize that he had the ability to show that emotion. But why does he seem regretful. Riley was the first one to break the silence, "Why would he take your money? And what do you mean hurt us? Zay? Lucas? What is she talking about? You would never hurt anyone! Right?!" Maya and the boy I didn't know were staring at Lucas inquisitively. 

Zay tried to explain to Riley what I meant when I said what I said, "Well, you know that Lucas wasn't the best back in Texas." "So?! He wouldn't hurt anyone!" she quickly interjected. I figured that it was my turn to pipe in, "He hurt a lot of people back in Texas. Are you trying to say that he doesn't do that here? He couldn't have changed." Lucas' mouth dropped open. I guess he didn't expect me to be open about everything. After letting both Zay and I speak for him he took a deep breath and jumped into the conversation. "I've changed. I'm different now. This isn't Texas, and I'm not the old me anymore." This time my mouth dropped open. He can't be serious. People don't just change like that. That's not possible.

Riley got up from her seat and left quickly, Maya following suit. Lucas looked over to me, "I know I've done a lot, but I didn't want either of them to find out about it. I hope you can forgive me." After saying that he too got up and left. Zay doing what Maya did and following Lucas to provide to comfort. The boy I didn't know started speaking, "I'm Farkle, Farkle Minkus. I look forward to getting to know you." and with that he swiftly disappeared into the crowd of students trying to get to class.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You read this chapter?! It's crazy to think that you put up with my crappy writing! Thank you so much! Feel free to leave a story suggestion or advice in the comments!


End file.
